Family Motto
by The Last Ronin
Summary: The Wicked Witch is defeated, her curse broken thanks to the magic of The Savior and her True Love. But all magic has a price...


Short one shot on what I think could be an explanation for what Killian was up to during his year away from Emma.

Oh, and Ray Wise – you'll understand by the end. Major kudos to anyone who knows exactly why too :)

_**~The Last Ronin~**_

_Don't want to let you down  
But I am Hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth  
_

Magic fueled stars fall all around us in a brilliant fiery display that would have normal people mesmerized. Each flaming ball bursts in a shower of light as it touches the ground, revealing a flying monkey returning to the shape of the person they once were. It's a grotesquely beautiful sight that I'm only vaguely aware of due to the magic that is currently pulsing around me, through me, in me.

My magic. Our magic.

Our magic. I like the sound of that.

Only once before have I felt this kind of power – when I broke the sleeping curse on Henry – and even that doesn't really compare. This…this is something else entirely…something new…something I've never actually felt before. I thought I knew what love felt like; Neal, Henry, my parents, Walsh…

I knew nothing.

An insistent pressure on my mouth pulls me out of my thoughts and I smile against my pirate's lips. His arm around my waist hauls me impossibly closer to him, our chests pressed together, his good hand tangling in my hair. I tighten my arms around his neck, trying to get closer still and he groans.

Shivers wash over me as we pull back slightly, chests heaving, and I can barely force my eyes open to look at him. He leans down, resting his forehead against mine, his lips brushing against mine briefly once, twice, three times as if he wants to make sure I'm still here.

"It's about bloody time," he says quietly and I must have heard wrong because there's a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Sorry," I whisper and place a soft kiss against his lips, "can you forgive me for taking so long?"

"There's nothing to forgive love," he chuckles and this time I know I heard the sadness.

"Killian? What's wrong?"

"I…," he starts and I can see the pain in his eyes.

"Killian Jones," a deep voice says from behind me and sweat trickles down the back of my neck as the temperature suddenly jumps up.

"I'm sorry Emma," Killian says and squeezes me tightly, "I'm out of time."

"Wait…what?" Fear sings through my veins at his words, "What do you mean?"

"Killian Jones," the voice repeats, the temperature still climbing.

"All magic has a price," Killian presses a kiss to my lips, "and the magic it took to cross worlds to find you and restore your memory is no exception."

"What are you saying?" I can't help how my voice breaks on those words, "What price did you pay?"

"His soul," the voice answers and I round on its owner, "he sold me his soul."

Before me stands a fairly ordinary looking older man smartly dressed in a suit that, while simple, screams power. Salt and pepper, somewhat receding hair adorns a clean shaven, slightly wrinkly face set with a pair of bluish gray eyes. A calmness settles over me as he flashes me a flawless smile that causes his eyes to light up and reveal his wrinkles to be laugh lines.

"Who are you?" I ask, my voice barely a whisper and Killian's arms tighten around me.

"You know who I am," he smiles at me in a grandfatherly manner and despite the fact that I've never met him before in my life I do know who he is and it causes my blood to freeze in my veins despite the heat that is blowing off him in waves.

"Hades," I whisper, my throat suddenly dry.

He nods before turning his gaze to Killian, "It's time."

Hades turns around to walk away without another word, a flaming door erupting from the ground in front of him, and Killian's arms loosen around me as he starts to pull away.

"No, no!" I grab his arm and try to haul him back but it's like his body is made of steel and I can't budge him.

"I'm sorry Emma," he looks at me, guilt written all over his face, "I don't want to go but…"

"Killian!" I scream as he walks towards the door that Hades has already disappeared through, but he doesn't stop, "I-I love you! I'll find you!"

That does stop him and he pauses in the open door before looking back over his shoulder at me, tears in his eyes and a smile on his lips, "I know."

With a small nod he turns and disappears into the flames, the door winking out of existence a moment later.

I sink to the ground, the temperature falling, a scream bubbling up in my throat. The scream rips free as a shriek and I smash my fists against the hard earth. No. No. No! I will not accept this. I _will not_ accept this!

"I will find you Killian," I whisper, "I will find you."


End file.
